Blind Love & The Enchanting Music Box
by Mustang-Luver-101
Summary: Hermione becomes blind after a spell backfires on her. Now she must stay at St. Mungo's hospital or she must have Malfoy as her guide. This only brings old feelings of bitterness, hatred, danger, and... love, back.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Title: **_Blind Love_**

Summary: **_Hermione becomes blind when a spell backfires on her. Now she must stay at St. Mungo's hospital or she must have Malfoy as her guide. This only brings old feelings of bitterness, hatred, danger, and... love, back._**

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <span>Hermione<span>**

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron's voice rang in my ears which made me cringe. When I tried to open my eyes so I could see him, they stung and everything was black. Flash blacks and memories of what happened to me all came flooding back. Great. I was probably blind. I already knew because in the directions of the ingredients of the spell said that if it made eye contact then you could become blind.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's Harry!" Ron sounded frantic and I let out a deep breath to try and tell him not to worry, but when I tried my voice was dry and crackly and hard to understand.

As I felt myself being lifted up off the ground I managed to get my voice to work.

"Guys you don't have to worry."

"Honestly Hermione do you expect us to believe that?" Harry asked.

I stayed quiet at this. What else was I supposed to say? For the first time ever I was left speechless. After a few minutes of silence it began to bug me. I felt like I was sitting in a dark abyss.

"Guys... I'm sorry for this. We where supposed to be heading back to Hogwarts so that we could help teach the new students and I messed up," I trailed off to wait for one of them to answer.

"Mione, it isn't a problem. We can always tell McGonagall that you had an accident at home and we stayed to help you," Ron explained and I smiled.

"Thanks Ron. Harry are you okay with this?"

There was a slight pause. "Yeah I'm fine. Ginny and I have a date planned tonight." I could here the smile in his voice without having to see him.

"Harry that's great!" I explained.

"Yeah. We haven't been able to spend time alone together in months," he explained.

I smiled to myself and wished I could hug him but Ron had me held tightly in his arms so it wasn't like I could just get up and walk over to him.

"Harry could you come here please?" I asked and when I heard footsteps walk up to stand next to Ron and I, I leaned forward a little and held my arms out like I was trying to hug him. When I felt his arms wrap lightly around me I sighed.

Ron cleared his voice. "We should telaport to St. Mungo's now," he said.

I let out a reluctant breath and then held it in pain when we telaported to the hospital wing. A cold and hard voice welcomed us and I gasped when I recognized it as Draco Malfoy's voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctors & Threats

Title: **_Blind Love & The Enchanting Music Box_**

Summary: **_Hermione becomes blind when a spell backfires on her. Now she must stay at St. Mungo's hospital or she must have Malfoy as her guide. This only brings old feelings of bitterness, hatred, danger, and... love, back._**

A/n: The link to the music box that Hermion gets is posted on my profile.

Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <span>Hermione<span>**

When I heard a cold and familiar voice coming down the hall in St. Mungo's, I let out a disappointed moan. Draco Malfoy was going to be my doctor? What changed his mind from becoming part of the most evil dark wizard community in the entire world? Questions raced through my head and when the door opened I forced myself to smile even though I was still reluctant about him being my doctor. What if he tried to curse me or poison me? I could feel myself start to break out into a cold sweat. This was not good.

"What's wrong with her?" He didn't even sound like he cared. In fact he sounded like he was bored and would rather be somewhere else then here with a possibly blind Gryffindor.

I could hear the anger in Ron's voice and I cringed and wished I wasn't in this situation so I could get up and kick Malfoy's butt. "You moron, she might be blind because a spell backfired on her. Now, is there anything you can do to help her or are you just going to waste our time?" Ron demanded.

"I don't see you have healed her yet Weasly. You might want to keep your mouth shut before accusing me of not healing her," I could hear the sneer on Malfoy's face and I frowned.

"So I see your not the smartest muggle born wizard after all. Granger."

"Shove it Malfoy," I hissed and he laughed cold and bitter.

"Is that all you can come up with?" He demanded.

"Mione, let's go. I don't want him healing you. If he doesn't kill you first," Ron said angrily and I shook my head.

"Ron, I'm not weak and I can take care of myself."

He let out a sigh but then I could hear him turn to the door. "Fine but when he kills you don't say I didn't tell you so," he yelled and I flinched and Harry yelled at him.

"Ron! You sound like a bloody jerk. Shut up and leave. I'm right behind you," he finished and then I heard him walk up to me.

"I'm sorry Mione. He is just worried about you and…. Malfoy being alone together especially since he is supposed to be healing you," Harry explained and I nodded.

"Thanks for your help Harry but I won't really be alone… I want to call my parents," I explained.

"Want me to get the phone so you can? I don't want to leave knowing you are by yourself," he muttered and I could feel the tension in the room. I already knew they where giving each other hateful glances.

"Enough! Harry please go get the phone so I can call my parents? I want them here," I muttered and he said he would and walked out of the room. When it was quiet for a while I was about to turn over on my side when I was able to feel and hear Malfoy standing right beside me next to my ear.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again, Granger or you will regret it," he warned before I heard him leave the room as well and I shivered at the sound of his voice when he threatened me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Warning From Father

**Chapter Three: Malfoy**

Ever since the damn mudblood came into the hospital she has been nothing but trouble. Weasley and his family where the first ones to come visit her and it was hard to kick them out. Then her muggle parents came to visit and they insisted on staying another night. Keeping work here was the only thing that kept me away from the Death Eaters and having to join them fully. I had betrayed them by not being able to kill the headmaster of the school, and now they wanted me dead.

A few light nocks on my study room made me lift my head up with a savage tone. "Yes?" I demanded.

"Rosie is here to tell Master Malfoy that Miss Granger needs your assistance." The small house elf said through the door and I almost let out a groan of frustration. Almost. Instead I got up out of the chair and walked to the door, rubbing my temples, trying to keep the headache that was coming on, away.

"What does she need, Rosie?"

"She needs assistance getting her clothes. She is too stubborn to let me do it," the house elf said with a bow.

"Why the bloody hell would she want my help? After all you are a female..."

"She said it is because she needs to tell you something," Rosie answered.

I didn't say anything to that, instead I just ignored the elf and began to walk to the back room down the hall in the hospital. What could she possibly want now? I have been with her all day and she was driving me mad. I had other people to tend to and she was not on my first list. Father owled me the other day demanding that I come back home, but there was no way I was going back to a Death Eater infested house. I already explained to him that I wasn't going to be joining.

"What the bloody hell do you want- GRANGER!" I rushed over to her and bent down next to her side. There was blood running down the side of her forehead and there was also a note lying by her side.

**Dear Malfoy,**

_**You have no other choice but to join the Death Eaters. If not we will everyone, every human in that wretched hospital that you know.**_

**Sincerely,**

**Lucious**

I could feel my body go numb with coldness as I picked Granger up and placed her back on the hospital bed, then I ordered Rosie to get me a bucket of water and wash rag. She was back in 5 minutes and I began to clean the wound up on her head.

She moaned and opened her eyes making me take a deep breath.

"What happened?" She asked, and I sighed before answering her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione:<strong>

"What happened?" I asked, while rubbing the side of my head and when I did, I let out a groan. My head was pounding. Malfoy was silent a moment before he answered me.

"My... father paid us a little visit," he mumbled and I gasped.

"He... He attacked me?" I demanded, and I began to feel the fear bubble up inside me.

"Calm down Granger. Besides he isn't after you and you don't have to worry. I'll make sure he doesn't touch you," Malfoy said.

If I could blink, I would but instead I just let out a shocked gasp. Malfoy is going to protect me from him? Back in grade school he always used his father as a threat. I wonder what happened to the evil prat I once knew?

"What?" He demanded. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Nothing... It's just that... You have changed," I murmured.

There was a slight pause. "No, I haven't. If you where not blind I would kill you at the very moment I had the chance to," he hissed and I rolled my eyes. I may be blind but I wasn't stupid.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Yeah. Whatever," was all he said and then I heard him start to walk to the door.

"Rosie, take care of Granger." The door slammed as he walked out of it.


End file.
